Devices for holding a coil of wire, rubber hose, or the like are well known. Examples of such devices include Jonsson U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,054, United Kingdom patent 1,056,740, published Jan. 25, 1967, and West German patent 2,012,300, dated 23 Sep. 1971. Mounting devices that may be attached to a wall or other support, for holding wire, pipe or the like are also known, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,310, to Wells dated Apr. 1, 1986 and United Kingdom patent application to Williamson et al., No. 2,049,019, published 17 Dec. 1980.